


Android

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, sp creek, spcreek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Craig knew he shouldn't let Tweek go to the horror movie festival without him...





	Android

**Author's Note:**

> For Creek Week 2018. Day two prompt: "Androids".

For as long as Craig had known him, Tweek had always been a bit of a twitchy mess, riddled with irrational fears and anxieties that no normal person would ever think of. He’d gotten much better, generally, now that Craig had managed to wean him to a much more reasonable three coffees per day and had him seeing a new psychiatrist, but there were still moments Craig worried were too much for Tweek to handle on his own, dumb things like having to order food at the fast food counter on his own, or having to call and make an appointment, or… dumber shit like horror movie festivals on the Colorado State U campus.

The movies themselves wouldn’t be too much of a problem… it was the fact that Craig finished work well into the next showing in the _Thirty Days of Horror_ festival taking place over most of October leading to Halloween, one Tweek seemed dead set on going to see, with or without him. Butters had offered to have Tweek come with him and Kenny, but Craig had a bad feeling about Tweek going. He’d come so far now they were out of South Park and all the stressors it came with; he didn’t want to see his boyfriend fall backwards from all the progress he’d made so far because he didn’t have his main support system there in the event he did get too scared by the movie.

But it was also due to this progress that Craig was at least a little bit comfortable in seeing him go, kissing him goodbye from his usual perch at the campus barstool when Craig was working there and hurrying over to meet Butters and Kenny at the door. Butters smiled up at Craig and waved, mouthing “don’t worry” at him. But still, despite all the faith he had in his boyfriend… he worried.

It would appear his worry was all for naught when he made his way to the auditorium doors after his shift to meet Tweek so they could walk back to the student house they rented with Butters, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Bebe, and Clyde all together. He found them sitting on the steps, Tweek laughing as Butters finished what appeared to be a poor mimicry of a line from the movie. He smiled. He was happy with how pleased Tweek seemed to be to have seen this movie and was beyond relieved to see not a trace of fear there as he laughed.

‘Hey babe,’ Craig reached out, taking Tweek’s face in his hands to kiss him lightly, pulling back with a frown when Tweek tensed up. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Your hands are cold,’ Tweek said, looking at him with an odd shrewd, searching expression. ‘They’re never cold like that.’

‘Oh?’ Craig looked at his hands and laughed. ‘I just finished changing out the ice trays at work before clocking out. Must not be warmed up yet.’

‘So long as you’re not a spooky _ghooooost_ ,’ Kenny teased, reaching out to flick his hat. ‘But I think we’d know if you were dead, dude.’

‘He could be an evil android like in the movie!’ Butters laughed, not noticing the vicious twitch his words elicited from Tweek beside him. ‘We’d have a hard time figuring that out.’

‘Yeah, and I have no desire to strip you down and give you the once over,’ Kenny winked over at Craig, who stuck his tongue out at him. ‘I’ll leave that honour to Tweek.’

Craig snorted and wound an easy arm around Tweek’s waist, as he often did, and started them off on the walk off campus and towards the student houses just outside the campus border. Tweek was quiet the entire way, something that didn’t necessarily strike Craig as odd if Tweek was tired, but the tension still travelling up the slight blond’s spine and settling in his narrow shoulders told Craig it was probably something else on his mind.

They got home well after the others had probably gone to bed and Butters rushed off to work on a paper, Kenny wandered up for a shower, and Tweek trapped Craig’s hand in his own without a word and tugged him up the stairs towards their bedroom. Craig followed without protest, curious to find out what was on his boyfriend’s mind.

Tweek pulled him into the room and snapped the door shut behind them, barely taking the time to lock it before turning around and tugging at Craig’s tee, clumsily pulling it up and over his head. Craig had the briefest of moments to think he liked where this was going before Tweek reached out to run his hands along the planes of his chest, not in an affectionate way, but more in a searching way, as though he were looking for something he couldn’t see with his eyes. Craig was about to ask him what he was doing when understanding washed over him.

‘Tweek, honey, I’m not an android,’ he said quietly, reassuringly, but still turning to allow Tweek to give his back a once-over – anything to make him feel better before the anxiety got away with him. He turned back towards him and reached out with his hands, warm again now after having the chance to return to their usual temperature on the walk home, taking Tweek’s face gently in them to stroke his cheeks comfortingly. ‘See? My hands are warm again. I _promise_ it was just from the ice at work.’

Tweek heaved a heavy sigh. ‘Sorry, I know it’s stupid… I’m a stupid mess who can’t even stop from freaking out because his boyfriend’s hands are colder than normal.’

‘Aww, shh, babe, it’s ok,’ Craig shook his head, gathering Tweek into his arms and pressing his lips into his hair. ‘If checking just to make sure makes you feel better, it’s not stupid.’

‘I shouldn’t have to,’ Tweek shook his head, hand going up to rest on Craig’s chest, feeling the steady heartbeat under his fingers and sighing in relief. He knew that beat by heart. He snuggled his face into Craig’s chest, smiling against the bare skin there when Craig’s arms tightened around him.

‘You know, if you wanted to complete the inventory… just in case, I’d be ok with that,’ Craig said after a beat, pulling away to grin down at Tweek lecherously. ‘Maybe I’ll check you out too. You know, just to be sure.’

Tweek smiled and tilted his face up for Craig to lean down and kiss him, all worry about androids slipping away as he felt Craig’s now-warmed again hands running up under his shirt. His lips were warm and soft against his own, as they always were. The muscles in Craig’s back rippled as he moved, flowing gently across the tips of Tweek’s fingers, comfortingly normal. He felt so silly for his earlier worry now that all the familiar and frankly, wonderful sights, sounds, and feel of Craig were here under his fingertips and wrapped all around him. He sighed contentedly when Craig manoeuvred them over to their bed, settling them on their sides and pulling away to look at him carefully.

‘You good?’

Tweek smiled, appreciating that Craig was taking the time to make sure that he really was comfortable with him, even as Tweek noticed Craig’s desire brewing within him. While normally Craig would have simply settled on top of him, pinning him to the bed and kissing him until his head spun and then some, instead he lay there next to him, letting Tweek set the pace he was comfortable with. Craig was obviously still concerned about making sure Tweek was fine after his earlier almost-freak-out, being extra careful to make sure Tweek didn’t feel trapped or unsafe in any way. Tweek reached out to run his fingers trough Craig’s soft hair before tugging him until he settled on top of him like a warm, heavy blanket. ‘I’m good.’

‘Good,’ Craig smiled, burying his lips in the crook of Tweek’s neck so that his next words were muffled. ‘I always want you to feel safe with me.’

‘Don’t worry,’ Tweek said quietly. ‘Even when I’m being stupid, I’ll come around really fast. Right here, like this with you, is the safest I ever feel. Besides, you’re way too soft and warm and just perfect to be an android.’

Craig laughed, still snuggled into the place where Tweek’s neck met his shoulder. ‘Well that’s good. Cos I’m pretty ready to get down to some activity androids have no time for.’

Tweek chuckled before allowing himself to be swept away by Craig, the passionate heat and pleasure comfortingly familiar, and really helping Tweek to truly believe everything was alright. And if he took a moment to really give Craig a once-over _just to be sure_ , well, that didn’t hurt either.


End file.
